HARUMONIA Kanji Te
by Mei Sanniang
Summary: “Hey, transvestite.” I knew that voice. The heat began to rise to my cheeks again as my eyes darted to the not-very-nice person. As expected it was one of my roommates.
1. Big as Melons

**A/N: Hiyo, guys. This would be my first attempt at a romance/comedy fic. I'd appreciate it if you guys left me reviews, telling me what you think. Because right now, I feel very unmotivated to update my other HinaxSasu story.  
**

* * *

_Hinata's P.O.V._

* * *

"Here. Your uniforms." He handed me a pile of folded black slacks and shirts, his expression as stoic as it usually was. 

"Th-thanks." I stuttered, a bit intimidated by his quietness. Neji-nii-san has always had that air around him, one that makes you feel... oh, I don't know, _really _uncomfortable.

I set down the pile of clothes on my bed and turned to him again.

"And here's your introductory letter." My cousin handed a sealed envelope to me.

I wordlessly took it.

"I'll see you in the morning, Hinata-san."

"Hai." I nodded at Nii-san, and as if interpreting my nod as a dismissal, he turned and exited my bedroom, closing the door gently behind him.

Almost immediately after he was gone, I retrieved the pile and stuffed it in my duffel bag. After zipping it up, I placed it against the door near my other luggage and sighed.

_Oh, Kami-sama, how did I get myself into this mess?_

I plopped down on my bed, pulling my knees against my chest while rocking slowly back and forth. I don't think I've ever felt that stressed before. Settling in between the covers, the last thought that came to mind before I drifted asleep was how odd and definitely eventful school was going to be.

* * *

I waited at the bottom of the stairs for Nii-san, shifting uncomfortably. Wearing boys' clothes wasn't that bad. I kind of looked like one, too... save for my long hair. 

Well... Nii-san has long hair, but he always pulled the look off.

"Onee-chan!"

I nearly jumped out of my underwear at the sudden screech. It wasn't a monster. Just my little sister.

"Onee-chan, your uniform suits you!" She stood in front of me with her hands placed on her hips, observing with a grin plastered on her face. "You actually look like a boy... from far away..." Her face fell.

"A-ano... I- I don't look like a b-boy up close?" I bowed my head, beginning to grow frantic. _This isn't good._

"It's just your boobs, Onee-chan." My little sister said the word "boobs" without the slightest embarrassment as where I blushed madly at just hearing the word.

She stepped closer and reached out without warning, hands squeezing. "Yes, they're going to be a problem."

"Kyaa!" I retreated from her, flustered, crossing my arms over my chest. "H-Hanabi-chan! Do-don't _ever_ do that again!"

Raising my voice, I tried to sound a bit more stern.

"A-are you re-ready, H-Hi-Hinata-san?" Nii-san appeared from around the corner, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

_Why is he stuttering?_

"Ano..." I began, but my little sister cuts me off.

"Neji-nii-san, she can't go looking like _this_." Hanabi-chan waved her hand about, motioning at my chest.

He grew silent.

The topic was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Onee-chan, you need to do something about your melons." She said a matter-of-factly.

"Melons...?" _Oh. _I understood then.

I shut my eyes tightly, almost sure that my face is tomato-red, and inhaled, "EYAAAH! HYUUGA HANAB-"

_THUD!_

"Oh, no! Nii-san!" Hanabi-chan panicked.

My eyes shot open and rushed towards my cousin's side. "Neji-nii-san!" I crouched, shaking him lightly.

"Oi, Onee-chan, his nose is bleeding..."

The walk to school was going to be silent. No doubt about it.

* * *

Finally arriving at our destination, my cousin took a step in front of me, facing away. "Will you stop that?" 

"H-huh?" I looked up at him in pretend-confusion.

"Stop looking at your chest. It's fine."

_He noticed._

"I'm s-s-sorry." Bowing my head in embarrassment, I raised my hand to my bag strap and began to finger it nervously.

"And stop acting like a girl, Hinata-san." He sighed, then turned to me again. "Your appearance alone is enough to make others think you're suspicious."

"Hai, Neji-nii-san," I managed to say without fainting out of shame.

"Now, let's go. We need to find our rooms."

As I followed Nii-san to the dormitories, I took the opportunity to mentally note the environment.

Lots of trees.

Few colorful flowers.

Lots of stony paths.

Few gardens.

Lots of boys.

_No _girls.

_Wonderful._

"Here. This is my room." He stopped suddenly.

And since I wasn't paying much attention, I collided into his back. "Ita!" I mumbled, stumbling backwards, while rubbing my nose.

"Watch where you're going, Hinata-san." He scolded, clear annoyance in his eyes.

"Gomen..." I bowed my head again, hands returning to my sides.

He shook his head and sighed. Again.

_Nii-san seems to be doing that a lot today._

"Looks like I'm sharing." He said.

"W-we get roommates?" I squeaked. _I'm going to have to share a room with a boy? _"Ho-how do you know, Nii-san?"

"These."

I looked over his shoulder, seeing two plaques hung over the engraved number thirty-three. One read "Hyuuga N." and the other "Uzumaki N.".

He sighed and turned to me after fishing through his pocket, his cheeks red.

_Again with the sighing..._

"I wish that there was some kind of way that I could be your roommate."

My response was a blush. I instantly dropped my head as words were beginning to come out of my mouth incoherently. "...a-ano..."

"I-It's not like _that_, Hinata-san!" Nii-san quickly explained, seeing my reaction, "if we shared the same room, it'd make it easier for you, since I already know your secret."

The door suddenly swung open and a _really, very _handsome boy appeared behind it. He has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen... so beautiful. And his hair was ten times lighter than mine.

"Oh, I thought I heard noises." He gave a really cute grin. "One of you guys my roommate?"

"Yes, that would be me." Nii-san answered, retrieving his luggage in his arms. He looked at me one last time, "You should find your room now. If it's number thirty-four, then it should be right next door."

_Lucky him._

"O-okay... I'll see you soon, Nii-san." Grabbing my duffel bag by the strap, I dashed away before my face can grow any hotter and redder under the blond-haired boy's gaze. _Eh... on the other hand, it wouldn't be such a good thing to be roommates with someone I might like._

_Alright, here's room thirty four!_

There was only one plaque on the door, _my name_.

_Does this mean I get my own room?_

Turning the doorknob, I gently swung the door open to find a completely unoccupied room. Its size wasn't bad. And I could see a bathroom in the corner. The kitchen I was not expecting, but I was happy otherwise. _I get to cook my own food._

Relieved that I'll be by myself, I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I put my bags on one of the double-beds, and smiled to myself, thinking of how I should decorate the room.

_It can use a few touches. I guess I'll start planning it out after the orientation._

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, imagining myself as a boy and walked out the door.

* * *

"Have you even hit puberty yet?" 

_Oh, no... _

Not even five seconds after settling down in my seat, someone confronted me already. Shakily, I turned around, seeing a boy with a puppy in his arms. The boy oddly blushed when our eyes meet.

Out of nowhere, Neji-nii-san suddenly sat in the seat next to me, surprising me a little. "Aren't dogs, or pets for that matter, prohibited in school?" I saw his brows raise.

"Shut up! Akamaru's not just _any _dog!" The boy answered in an uncollected manner.

"Yeah? He looks like any other dog to me."

I quickly rose out of my seat, fearing that a fight would ensue. "A-ano... please s-stop."

"Yeah. Relax, Kiba." There was a familiar voice. I felt an arm around my shoulders, and a weight leaning against me. "So, Neji-san tells me that you're his cousin. What's your name?"

_Oh, dear... oh, dear..._

The boy who was standing _very _close to me was the boy I saw earlier. There was a bright grin on his face; it made me turn red instantly at the sight.

"A-ano... I'm Hyuuga Hiiii..." I trailed off at the sudden motion at my right. It was Nii-san standing. The panic-stricken look on his face served as an alerting reminder. I almost gave out my name. My _real _name. Which would probably give everything away.

"Hyuuga Hi, eh? Nice to meet you. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You can just call me Naruto. I won't mind." He takes his arm off me and sits across from me, the warm smile on his face never fading. I could just melt right here and now.

"You don't seem half-bad, Hi-san." The boy addressed by Naruto-kun as Kiba looked at me in approval. "Name's Inuzuka Kiba."

"N-nice to meet you both!" I put on my best smile, about to give a small bow when I heard two resounding _thuds_.

Naruto-kun had fallen off his chair, Kiba-kun lying flat on the floor with Akamaru licking at his owner's face.

"Oh no!" I yelped, suddenly feeling very low self-esteem.

_...do I look so ugly that my smile alone has the power to render others unconscious?_

* * *

**A/N: Do me a teensy-weensy favor and hit the "go" button below. Please:3  
**


	2. Red as Cherries

**A/N: Made a small change in chapter one. Though, readers _don't _have to check it out. It's nothing important. **

**I'd really like to thank you for the support, and I wish that I could individually reply to each one of you. T.T Right now, with school being very hectic for me, I have less time to update. But reading your reviews, suggestions, and helpful criticisms really motivated me! Arigatou! Hopefully all questions will be answered in this chapter. xD**

**This is for you, Kris! Much love to ya!**

* * *

Half-scared, half-shocked, I looked to Nii-san for some sort of comfort or help. _Something._ But he only shifted his gaze to and fro between me and my newly-made (and almost unconscious) friends with this unusually abashed expression.

Kiba groaned softly, rubbing his head, muttering incoherently to himself. To my relief, Akamaru's ministrations on his scarlet-red face has pulled him out of disorientation.

Naruto, however...

Not exactly thinking straight, my mind having been affected with panic, I rushed to his side, placing my hand gently on his arm to shake the unconscious boy. "Na-Naruto-kun... Daijoubu?" I timidly asked as he stirred, my voice hoarse.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"I-I'm sorry?" I lowered my head in hopes of getting a better hear.

Without warning, the blond-haired boy sat up, not too swiftly yet not slowly either, because I wasn't able to move myself before his...

...before his... _before his lips touched mine_.

I think we stayed like this for at least five seconds...

Wide-eyed, I could only stare.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. But what I saw... it was incredible. The aquamarine depths of his eyes were so... temperate, so _warm_.

Without my realizing, my lips parted lightly, and before I could blink, I was suddenly hauled backwards and landed on my buttocks.

"Ow!" Naruto-kun grunted, hands raising to his head instinctively to comfort the throbbing spot. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at Nii-san, whose fist was hovering in the air, ready to strike again.

"...you- you- you kissed he- him!" Neji-nii-san snarled, index finger pointed at me as fire raged in his eyes.

I was too dazed to speak, too dazed to realize the small crowd forming around us.

"What... the... hell?!"

"Holy shit!"

"...oh, my God!"

I gasped, _finally _realizing the plethora of boys gathering around me, Nii-san, and Naruto-kun. Each of their faces was red. Except _one_.

This one seemed nonchalant as he aloofly stood there, with arms crossed over his chest. I could tell that he was pretty high on the popularity chart, judging by the group of boys standing behind him.

"Well, now that we have clarified Uzumaki's sexual orientation..." the "cool" boy drawled monotonously, "get the hell out of my way. I need to get to my seat."

_His seat? But it's the first day of school!_

For some reason, the less relevant of the thought made itself prominent in my head.

The commotion immediately died down when the boy made his presence known. At a moderately fast pace, the circle of young men around us dispersed. But Nii-san seemed like he could care less and focused his attention on Naruto-kun, still ready to strike him with his suspended fist.

Naruto-kun's eyes were locked with Nii-san's in an intense battle of sight... or something.

"A-ano..." I began, intending to calm them down, but as usual, I got cut off.

"Listen, _baka_." Neji-nii-san snapped, scowling scarily at the blond-haired boy – who, instead of shrinking back like I would, sat straighter. "You may be my roommate, but that doesn't mean that I have to like you or get along with you. And I'll kill you if you ever touch my cousin again."

"Like I _wanted _to touch him or... or kiss him!" Naruto-kun scoffed, his cheeks bright red.

I felt my heart clench when I heard his retort to Nii-san.

"Are you two deaf?" The boy who had asked oh-so-kindly for us to move earlier spoke again. This time, the group behind him was gone, having seated themselves around the room along with the other boys.

Naruto-kun slowly stood up, rubbing the back of his neck due to the painful impact of the fall.

I froze when he suddenly looked at me saying," Ss-sorry, Hi-kun. I didn't mean to... uh..."

Stupidly staring at the boy who I'd shared my first kiss with, I sat there with my arms hanging limply against my sides, beginning to stammer, "Uh... erm... it- it's..."

"Alright, boys, settle down."

Every pair of eyes shot in the direction of the voice, in the front of the room. There stood a tall man, with silvery-white hair. He seemed to be in his late twenties. And he had this lazy grin on his face. He was dressed fittingly for a teacher, with a button-down shirt and a pair of dress-pants. But what struck me the most as odd was that he carried no luggage or suitcase or briefcase, whatever you call 'em. Instead, he was holding a small green book with a red warning sign.

"It's the first day of school, there's no need to rush getting 'friendly' with each other." He sighed. "Now _sit_."

_Oh, boy... what an interesting way to begin the school year._

* * *

The sun had set sometime ago, and I was back in my room. Alone, I couldn't help but remember today's colorful events. Especially the incident before homeroom started.

The thought alone made me blush and feel all tingly inside. I wouldn't be able to survive a whole year in this school, not by a long-shot. Basically, I was screwed. Yes. Screwed. Fate has left me to die.

Okay, maybe that was being a little too dramatic.

But still, what were the chances of that kiss happening? One out of a million? I must've been pretty darn lucky, then. Not lucky in a good sense, I might add.

Tossing my shirt, pants, and underwear on the other unoccupied bed, I pulled out an overly-large tee out of my bag, slipped it on and began to throw a little tantrum.

"Aah! This isn't fair at all! I should've been in that all-girl school! If I weren't so careless and procrastinating, I would've- I would've..."

Flopping onto my bed, I buried my face into the cold pillow and allowed myself to scream into it.

I raised my head and inhaled deeply, ready to scream into the pillow again, before I noticed the introductory letter Nii-san gave me yesterday.

It sat untouched on the side-table, the alabaster white-envelope still one-piece. Printed across the front in bold, block letters was the name of this cursed school of boys.

"**Konoha International: Where Boys' Intelligence is Taken to a Whole New Level**"

Tentatively I reached for it and sat up, tearing the side gently in fear of ripping the letter itself.

The letter read:

_"Hyuuga Hinata,_

_On the behalf of the Konoha International Council, I would like to congratulate you on the acceptance of your application._

_Firstly, we are aware of your gender, and I personally was quite taken aback that you'd sent us your resume. Noticing your error, I realized immediately that the letter was meant to be sent to the **Advanced Konoha Institute of Maidens**_.

_Fortunately, I am the headmistress of all the schools in Konoha, as well as the mayor. However, if I had received your resume at the KMA, I would have declined your application for the greater good._

_You have been accepted to one of the region's top schools, selected based upon your academic excellence as an "A" student with a cumulative GPA of 3.7 or above on a 4.0 scale, as well as your leadership potential and interest in a career of medicine. Please accept my personal congratulations on this tremendous achievement._

_Putting you in your desired school would be a great shame, because you have so much more potential, Hyuuga-san._

_I hope you will persevere._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Tsunade_

_P.S. It is imperative that you keep your gender a secret. If discovery of your gender becomes a public situation among students, you will no longer be able to attend this school."_

I scrunched up my nose in frustration upon the headmistress's last message. Would I really be enjoying this? Enrolling in this school? Surrounded by boys?

Tossing the opened letter and its envelope back onto the table top, I climbed between the covers of my bed and sighed, reminiscing...

_"_Don't _smile."_

_My head lifted at this, and I looked at Nii-san._

_"Don't smile too often."_

_"Wh-why?" I squeaked._

_He sighed, "...because, it's dangerous."_

_"Ora?" I tilted my head to the side, digging my mind for reason._

_To my surprise, a cherry-red blush slowly crept over Nii-san's face, which earned him another confused glare from me._

_"Just- just don't smile too often." He said gruffly and turned away from me. "Goodnight."_

_I watched as Nii-san walked away without speaking another word._

* * *

I was lying comfortably on my side, sleeping without a care in the world (sort of), and had plunged into a dreamless world.

That was until I heard a strangled gasp and a _very _loud yelp.

The movement of the mattress was quite noticeable, and it jolted me awake. I drew the sheets up to my shoulders, and peered at my surroundings through half-lidded eyes.

"Ah! My youthful heart! It beats rapidly at the sight of feminine underwear!"

My eyes widened, and I knew that I was in trouble. _Big trouble._ I slowly sat up, realizing that the light had been switched on. Shifting my head slightly, I couldn't help but notice the two pairs of dark eyes staring at me intensely.

"You! What is the meaning of this!?" One of them, with dark hair plastered over his round head and blocky bangs covering his forehead, pointed his index finger at me accusingly while his other handheld _my _lavender panties, the thing fabric caught between his thumb and middle finger.

The other boy, wearing a stoic mask as he set some art supplies down, looked at me, clearly intrigued. He said, "So you're a cross-dresser, hm? That must mean you've got a small penis."

"Uhm... I- uh- er..." I began stuttering. _Oh, Kami-sama, help me!_

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now, folks! n.n Sasuke's in this chapter, can you guess which one? **

**Do me a teensy-weensy little favor and review. Onegai! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**P.S. Hrm... I'm thinking of making a NejiXHinata fic. What do you think?**


	3. Uh Oh!

**A/N: Er... I don't know what to say except, "I'm sorry." Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. x.x' I'd like to thanks those of you who kept chasing me, lol. This one's dedicated to all y'all. :D**

_Think, Hinata, think! How would Neji react if he was in a situation like this?_

The situation was too intense for me to bear; and I was trying so very hard to not let the dizziness win this struggle over my body.

"No comeback?" The nerve of a guy smirked, crossing his arms and raising a brow. This guy really wanted to get hit. "I guess he really is a cross-dresser, Lee."

"Er... Sai, I don't think penis size has anything to do with _that_and _this_." Blocky-bangs, apparently called Lee, gestured towards the pile of clothes with one hand while still holding the panties with the other. He made a face and flicked my underwear in disgust. After Lee's speculation, there was another sequence of silence.

I really had to think of something, or else I'd be picked on for the rest of my school life.

"Th-those aren't mine! They're my... girl-girlfriend's!" _What a terrible lie._

Lee immediately turned red while the other had a bit of skepticism on his face. "You have a girlfriend?" He scoffed. What a bully!

I quickly changed the subject. "W-wait a minute! Wh-why are you in here? This isn't your room." I paused for a second, then spoke up again. "How'd you get in here? Your names aren't on the -"

"We got keys from the office. And... we're like you, I guess." The brash and irreverent boy cut me off, and a wave of chills ran down my spine. What did he mean by _that_? Were they girls, too? They couldn't be!

So I asked hesitantly, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Didn't you get a letter from the Headmistress?" Lee drawled. "Students who are sent here on scholarship?"

"Oh,_that _letter." I remembered.

"Yeah, we were late getting here, so they stuffed us in here." Sai sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. "With a cross-dresser."

I furrowed my brows and sighed in a bit of exasperation.

"Hey, Sai... maybe this isn't the _right_room." Lee scratched the back of his head.

"Why don't you check with the office again, then?" The artsy-looking guy stretched, yawning as he replied.

Without answering, Lee walked out of the room within a matter of seconds.

"Idiot..." Then he directed his gaze onto me. "Hey, you mind moving your girlfriend's shit? I need some sleep."

I froze. I realized that if I got out of the bed, he would find out.

"On second thought, there's probably stuff on it. I'll just sleep on the couch."

This guy didn't even give me a chance to talk or anything; he was beyond disrespectful. Sai stood up and began to peel of his clothes.

In response to this, I gasped. "A-ano! Wh-what are you doing!?"

He stopped and glanced at me from the corner of his eyes – he was in the middle of taking his shirt off. And with his shirt nearly off his torso, I was able to see the paleness of his skin, as well as his toned abs.

_Oh, good God!_

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Sai scoffed again, speaking in this condescending tone – as if he was talking to a mentally-challenged person. "I'm changing."

"C-can you please do it in the bathroom?" I requested, shifting into the covers and turning away from him because I would faint if I saw the slightest bit of his torso again.

He muttered in irritation and shuffled his feet towards the bathroom as asked, "Why? We're all guys, aren't we?" Sai slammed the door behind him.

I concluded that he was a bit cranky. Probably from lack of sleep. Like Neji-nii-san. Then again, Nii-san was always cranky.

I adjusted my head into the pillow, heart still beating quite wildly. There was no way I'd be able to sleep with a boy in the room. Maybe it would be a good idea if I requested a room change; share the room with Nii-san instead.

When I heard the creaking of the sound of the door opening, I tensed. Then I heard a series of shuffling, zippers being opened and closed; he was very loud.

"Oi," Sai called.

I didn't answer and tried to stay still and hold my breath, hoping that he'd buy my sleep pretense.

"I know you're not sleeping."

_What, is he psychic?_

I stayed persistent and continued my pretense.

Slightly opening one eye, I realized that he'd made his way to my bedside and was standing directly in front of me – wearing only a long pair of sweats and nothing to cover his upper torso.

"...what?" I asked in a weak voice.

"What're you hiding under there?"

I couldn't answer, silent for a few seconds. "W-what do you mean?"

"Ever since you saw me and Lee, you kept that bed cover up to your chin. You're hiding something."

_Oh, I'm not hiding anything at all. Just my body – which would be strictly forbidden from being present at this school should it be acknowledged._

"Don't be silly." I tried to answer to his suspicion with a certain nonchalance, "I've problems trying to stay warm. I'm just trying to keep the cold away."

_Great,_great _answer, Hinata-baka._

He remained standing there; the bad thing was that I couldn't look him in the eye and kept my gaze down at his knee-level. I wasn't sure what he was doing.

"'kay, whatever you say." He walked to the corner of the room where the couch was and settled down.

The front door opened slowly, and Lee came into view. "...unfortunately, this _is _the right room." He looked down. "I was hoping to have my own, but they had no more. Oh, how saddening."

I bet Lee would be a successful actor.

He was visibly tired, and had small circles around his eyes. Without saying much more, he approached the unoccupied bed next to mine, slid all the clothes onto the floor before collapsing onto it and falling asleep. He began to snore. Loudly.

Now I was sure I wouldn't be able to sleep.

I shifted under the covers and closed my eyes without even looking at Sai.

I slept very lightly and ended up being awake around four A.M. The room was dark and all I could hear were Lee's heavy snores and Sai's soft breathing.

_Now's my chance to get ready. _Slowly I set the covers aside and rose out of bed in this oversized shirt. I tried to make my way through the dark, grabbing what I guessed to be a pair of pants and shirt. Then, very quietly, I tiptoed into the bathroom and closed the creaking door softly before turning on the light.

Yawning, I examined myself in the mirror.

Slight, barely-noticeable bags under my eyes were the result of my not-very-sound sleep. My hair was askew. I looked a bit... horrible.

_A shower should do the trick_, I thought. And as I began to take off my shirt, I forgot about my underwear... and soap... and toothbrush... and toothpaste...

There was no way I'd be able to get them without making at least a bit of noise. Ergh... I really needed to get a flashlight.

As quiet as I could, I opened the door – nearly dying of anticipation due to the creaking sound. I could still hear the heavy snores and the even breathing. I was still safe.

Squinting my eyes, I tried to look around the room with the little light that came from the lamps outside.

_Oh, screw it._

I bent over and stuffed all the clothes that Lee had moved onto the floor into my duffel bag nearby; then, I dragged the whole thing into the bathroom.

I made it without getting discovered. Thankfully.

Before getting ready, I'd decided to place everything in my bag at its respective place – so that I would not have to deal with unpacking later. It was a good thing that I was using unisex materials and such.

It didn't take long; I was brushing my teeth pretty soon.

After the whole brush, rinse, repeat deal, I took my shirt off and stepped into the shower.

What came out was freezing cold water at first, and I jumped as the droplets touched my skin. But the water became warm after a few seconds' passing.

The shower was comforting, and the steam that rose enveloped me. I loved showers, they were indeed more refreshing than baths – I wasn't sure why. But it felt like all my troubles were getting washed down the drain along with the soapy water.

Sighing dreamily, I shut off the water and stepped out.

_I might just like it here. _I rationalized while lifting the towel up to dry my hair, momentarily forgetting aboutmy_male _roommates until the doorknob rattled and the door swung open.

"_Oi_, what's taking you - - !"

Before I knew it, I was looking at Sai's shock-filled face. His eyes widened, and he turned into an ostensible red.

The impact of this horrid situation was so mind-blowing, it took me a few seconds to realize just what the heck was going on.

I was going to get kicked out of school before it even truly started.

That was the scariest, last thought on my mind before an inevitable darkness overtook me.

**A/N: I hope this chapter's decent enough. Lol. Please tell me what you think about it! A review from each reader would be nice. See, a friend made me this deal that if I got more than ten reviews on this chapter, she'll make a comic/manga page out of it! So, please, readers! I'm groveling at your feet! x.x Oh, what do you say to a P.O.V. change? Maybe make it third person omniscient, or change it to another character's first P.O.V.?**


	4. As Penisless As Can Be

My head was throbbing ceaselessly for some reason. I tried to remember what happened, but... my mind could only draw a blank.

As my senses pooled in, I realized that my butt was bare and touching the cold floor. My whole body felt wet and clammy.

I could hear heavy breathing. _Where am I? What the heck happened?_

"Hey." _That voice... does _not _sound comforting._ "Hey, come back. You're okay." _How would you know?_

I didn't open my eyes until I felt a sprinkle of ice-cold water across my face. Bright lights appeared in my sight and the first thing I saw was a lean, muscular outline. I blinked several times to refocus my eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, hesitant. I couldn't remember anything at all.

"You passed out, Hyuuga." As he answered, I was able to clearly see the smile on his face – which struck me as odd. And I grew curious as to _how_ I became unconscious. "And I've just discovered something _really _interesting." His smile turned into a cheeky grin.

Without warning, he lifted his hand and planted it firmly on my breast. Instinctively, _my _hand lifted and struck this no-respect guy across the face. "Don't touch m- !" I was muffled by a strong hand, no longer feeling the pressure on my chest.

"Damn! You hit like a boy," he hissed, one hand placed on his cheek, his smile faded. "That hurt!"

_Well, y-you deserved it! Hen-hentai!_

Like a dam, everything rushed back into my head. _Boy's school, boy disguise, boy roommates_... I no longer liked the word "boy".

"You're a girl." Sai stated the obvious, his eyes wandering below my neck and beyond. Glancing below, I noticed that he'd placed the towel over the length of my torso to cover some indecency. I made an incoherently funny sound to get him to look at my face again, feeling very much uncomfortable at that point. He slowly lifted his hand off my mouth, "Lee's still asleep. And if you don't want anyone to know, I suggest you talk more quietly."

"D-don't you know it's_ impolite_ to touch a girl w-without per-permission?" I tried to look angry and not embarrassed. But judging by Sai's face, it wasn't working too well.

"Permission?" Sai chortled. "Already have permission... I gave myself the okay to touch you. Now, stop being so naïve." His smirk kind of grew when he said that.

I was beginning to panic. _What should I do?! I've been found out! _An idea formed in my mind. Killing Sai right now would be the best option. Kill Sai and my identity would remain hidden. Yes.

"Lee's waking up." Sai warned me. I heard the energetic boy's rather loud yawn through the closed door. "Get dressed." And he stood up, turning towards the door.

I fidgeted.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"M-my name?"

"Yes, your _real _name."

"I-it's H... Hinata."

"But I'd ap-appreciate it if you would keep it a secret a-and call me 'Hi'."

Silence.

"W-wait... you're not going to tell, are you?" I asked, fidgeting.

"I might be an ass sometimes, but I'm not a total prick." He said over his shoulder and exited, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

Sai and I ended up walking to homeroom together.

"Thanks for volunteering. Showing me where everything is and all." He gave me a hard smile.

"_Etto..._" _I_ didn't volunteer. He sort of volunteered _for _me. "_Iie_... it's no problem. We have the same homeroom after all." I forced a small smile to return his gesture.

His face fell suddenly, and my smile sort of faded as well. I was confused. He seemed like he was glaring at something behind me. A bit reluctant, I shifted my gaze from him and looked over my shoulder to only see the endless white-washed walls of the school building. Bemused, I looked back at Sai and was caught unaware of the trash can in front of me. It toppled over, and embarrassingly – I went down, too. My day started out beautifully, and it just got better.

I heard a small laugh. "Watch where you go, clumsy."

"_Ita..._" I breathed out, lifting myself up. Bringing my palms up, I noticed specks of red.

Sai knelt down beside me, after erecting the trash can. "You're bleeding."

"I-I'm fine... just a few scratches." I said, trying to sound assuring – not to him, but to myself. I blew on my wounds, wincing when I felt a stinging sensation.

"_Scratches?_ More like really bad scrapes. Blood's squirting out, Hi-kun." Sai observed better than I did. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

"_Iya_. I'm o-okay. You're exaggerating." I really didn't want to draw attention to myself, so I objected. Especially, Nii-san's attention. _He might get mad and scold me for being a klutz. _

"Don't be stupid." He scolded me. "Your hands could get infected."

"_Daijoubu_!" I reassured him and sprang up to my feet. He just stared.

Unnerved, I hid my hands behind my back and gave him a smile while I straightened my posture. "_Ikuzo!_ Class'll start without us!" I walked on ahead, going into homeroom in a pace too fast to make him believe that I was alright.

_It's empty_. I noticed as I dragged myself into my seat.

"We're pretty early. No one's even here." Sai walked into the room. He immediately sat himself down in the empty seat beside me.

"_Matte..._" I looked at him a little frantically. He was in Nii-san's seat.

"Hm?" Sai gave me a smile. He needed to stop smiling; it was getting pretty _kowai._

"_A-ano..._" Eek... he was too intimidating. "Never mind."

"Are you aware of the fact that you talk in your sleep?" He suddenly asked out of the blue.

"...eh" I turned pink. "_Hontou desu ka?_"

"Yeah, really." He began to laugh. "You have pretty _ecchi_ dreams, too."

I turned red, and looked at the desktop in embarrassment.

"I quote, 'Sugoi, Naruto-kun... _ki-kimochi... _aah...'" Sai started to moan in a high pitch, which I guessed was done as an imitation of me. "'Faster! Faster!'"

_Oh, _kami! _I vaguely remember dreaming that..._ I felt heat consuming my head. With sudden impulse, I waved my hands in front of his face. "Eep! No more!"

He only let out an amused laughter. Using his hands, he lowered mine. "I was pretty shaken up for a minute when I heard you. I concluded that you were gay, and that you liked taking it up the ass. I was getting pretty worried, too... because if you were gay, I'd probably request for another room. God knows what you'd do to me when I sleep. Then I found out that you're dickless and have breasts and a vagina." Sai talked so fast, it dazed me. "Since you're not ugly at all, I probably won't mind if you touched me... _hell, _I might even like it." That smile remained plastered on his face.

"Aagh! Sai-kun! _Yamero!_" I breathlessly screamed.

"Relax." He laughed at me again. "I'm just messing around with you. I wasn't kidding about your perverted dream, though." His grip around my hands tightened. Sai raised them again to examine my palms, and then shifted his eyes to scrutinize my beet-red face. Letting go of one of my hands, he reached into his pack with his now unoccupied hand. When he withdrew his hand, I noticed two white strips of cloth. "I'm patching you up, since you refused to go to the infirmary." I remained silent as he began to mend my palms, with this artistic delicateness he wrapped each strip around my hands. "...now I'm kind of curious as to who this Naruto is."

I tensed.

"Do we have any classes with him?"

I didn't answer him, swallowing.

"So we do." Sai grinned at me and released my patched-up hands.

"_A-arigatou..._" I drew my hands and placed them in my lap. Sai was a nice but _scary _guy. I wasn't able to understand him. Then again, I possessed no experience whatsoever when it came to them.

All of the sudden, boys started filing into the room – the interior of class became crowded by the minute. Overwhelmed by what was going on around me, I didn't notice Nii-san approaching Sai with a scowl on his face.

"You're in my seat." He said in a hostile manner.

"Neji-nii-san!" I exclaimed, finally taking notice of him. He didn't even look at me. "_Ohayo gozaima- -_"

"_Your _seat?" I stopped when Sai retorted, his eyes locked with Nii-san's. "I don't see your name on it."

"Listen, you- " Neji-nii-san started, reaching for his collar.

Surprisingly, I took initiative in preventing a fight and slammed both my hands down on the table top and standing up.

Oh, yes. It _hurt_. _A lot._

Sai immediately grabbed my hands, inspecting my palms. "Do you have shit for brains?"

I glanced at Nii-san, who seemed dazed at first, then this really terrifyinglook on his face appeared.

Before I could do anything to appease his anger, he lashed out again, grabbing my forearms in a possessive manner and pulling me away from Sai. I could only stumble and mumble incoherent words while being pulled to Neji's unyielding body. "Don't touch my cousin," he said threateningly.

"Or you'll what?" Sai retorted.

"Or I'll beat the shit out of you. And get your crap out of my seat."

Oh, _kami-sama..._

"Neji-san! Please let go of your cousin! And Hi-san, please take a seat next to Sasuke-kun." A deep voice commanded from the front of the room.

I was relieved when Neji let me go, but when I realized that I was supposed to sit next to this really mean-looking boy, I was all nervous and tense again.

"I trust we can go through homeroom without this kind of hostility?" Kakashi-sensei's voice was very booming this morning, and not lazy-sounding as usual. "Come on, why are you three just standing around? You don't need a special invitation from everyone to sit, do you?"

_Oh... everyone's already sat down. _My eyes swept the room, and I caught sight of a spiky mess of blond hair in front me. _Naruto-kun! _He waved, grinning. At that moment, I realized that I will never be able to look at Naruto-kun straight in the eye ever again. He was my first kisser... person... _oh, goodness._

Kind of stupefied and nervous, I gave a quick, probably odd smile before grabbing my backpack and scrambling to the back of the room where Kakashi-sensei pointed. It was the walk of horror, because I probably glanced at every pair of eyes there was when I made my way there. And the scariest of all were these dark, obsidian eyes. I stood there by my seat and was frozen to the spot.

"What are you looking at?" The mean-looking boy suddenly said.

"I- er ... I... um..." And I responded with a series of stutters, until I received a mental slap from God above, "N-nothing." Blushing, I sat down, arms wrapped tightly around my bag.

"Okay!" Kakashi-sensei yelled. "I want to talk to you about the upcoming school events!" He said this in a different tone – not a reprimanding, but cheery one. "First of all – and I know you're all going to look forward to this – med exams are tomorrow!"

The class was silent for a minute.

"...huh, that's weird. Surely, I thought there would be complaints." Sensei scratched the back of his head. "You guys aren't worried about getting your penises checked?"

"What?!" My head whirled towards Kiba-kun, who was sitting across the room.

"What's that have to do with med exams?" Naruto-kun asked, tilting his beautiful head slightly. I began to blush again.

"_Medical examinations_, morons." The boy beside me said.

I squeaked... at the thought that I was penis-less.

"Yeah! But don't fret!" Sensei added, "It'll be girls who are doing the check-ups!"

"What?!" Kiba-kun screamed again.

"...aren't we supposed to be worried about... er... having girls check our... penises?" Naruto asked again.

"You shouldn't worry," Sai-kun – who now was sitting beside Nii-san and near Naruto-kun – said in this nice tone. He had a smile plastered to his face as he continued to say this, "Since you probably have _no _penis."

"That's a case the dobe _should _worry about," Again, the boy beside me spoke.

"Why, you- !" Poor Naruto-kun began to shake his fist, until our sensei started to speak once more.

"Alright, alright! Settle down!" Sensei cleared his throat, "Next! The fall festival is three days from now! Before you guys start yapping off, I want to say that _everyone _needs to attend. No exceptions." I thought it didn't sound so bad until he said the next few words, "You need dates."

"...we get to take girls?"

"That's right. Now, tomorrow after the med exams and the day after that, you'll all be interacting with the AKIM girls." Sensei continued, and was interrupted again.

"For real?!"

Excited speech and clamor broke out through the entire room. And instead of joining some conversation about having a date or getting a medical check-up, I planted my face on the surface of the table.

Since that was all Kakashi-sensei needed to say, homeroom was pretty much over.

**A/N: I changed my mind, this story will be written in Hinata's P.O.V. all the way. xD Thanks to all who reviewed and gave me the push I needed to finish this one. Much appreciated. n.n Stay tuned for the next installment. :3**


	5. Feelings

Through the first half of the day, I could not focus at all on the lectures. Every word my teacher uttered went in one ear and out the other, never clinging to my mind to be processed into sense. In literature class, I barely got to read past the first page of our text because I had to read some sentences over and over again.

I was in a really, really, really distressing predicament. Tomorrow, the med exams would come... ah, what a horrifying thought!

Well... at least I didn't have to worry about the scrapes anymore. The minor wounds had dried up thanks to Sai-kun's medical knowledge, and I no longer needed to use the bandages.

"Hyuuga-san," The biology teacher , Mitarashi Anko, called from the front of the room. Standing beside her was my smiling homeroom teacher, Kakashi-sensei. "This man wants to speak with you." Anko-sensei said, marking her page and closing the book.

And all eyes were directed toward me.

I wish Niisan was here to give me some confidence, but because he was an eleventh-year student and I tenth – our classes were different.

Swallowing my anxiety, I quickly rose from my seat and briskly walked to the front of the room.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

"I'll only need him for a minute," Kakashi-sensei said assuringly to Anko-sensei, and I was led out into the hallway.

Shrinking slightly, I looked up at him and began to fidget with my fingers. "A-am I in tr-trouble?"

He seemed to find my question funny and chuckled. "Of course not." Sensei said to my relief. "I just wanted to tell you that you'll have a special examiner tomorrow..." He trailed off and became serious-faced.

I couldn't tell if Kakashi-sensei was done speaking or not, because he kept opening and closing his mouth. It was really odd.

"I just can't believe that you're a..." Sensei paused momentarily, then finished in a really hushed voice, "Girl."

I couldn't help but feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"I guess it's kind of exciting to know that I have a female student." He laughed.

Knowing that I was probably blushing two shades darker than usual, I bowed my head to cover the evidence of my shame.

"I didn't mean it like that, Hyuuga-san." He patted me on the head. "But... I might be tempted to sexually assault you."

I gaped at him with wide eyes.

"I'm just kidding!" He laughed even harder. "...even if you do look very tempting, _bishoujo(1)._"

_Oh, boy... my stomach's doing flips..._

"Anyway," Kakashi-sensei said in a more serious tone, "You're to go to the back of the gym tomorrow – where the exams will be held. You'll see a tent marked with a blue flag. In it will be your examiner, she'll be taking care of you. You don't need to worry about your secrecy around her, got it?"

"_Hai_," I nodded.

"Alright, then. See you around, kiddo." He patted my head again before walking past me.

My eyes followed him as his retreating figure traveled further down the hall, until he disappeared around the corner.

_Kakashi-sensei's definitely... frightening. Despite his young age._

_He sure knows how to scare a boy-pretending girl._

* * *

I didn't tell Niisan about my conversation with Kakashi-sensei. I knew he'd want details, and I'd probably tell him about Kakashi-sensei's joke without even thinking about it

That would make Niisan one unhappy Neji.

I shuddered at the thought.

"Oi, Hyuuga Hi-kuuun!" A cheerful voice caught my attention. I whirled around and wasn't expecting it to be Naruto-kun.

"Aah... Naruto-kun!" I smiled, giving him a small wave as I tried my hardest to maintain cool.

"Me and a whole bunch of other guys are going downtown." He said, grinning widely as he stood millimeters away from me. My heart was thumping so hard, I was sure he'd be able to hear it. "You're coming," He said; not really a suggestion or a plead, but a command.

"I- I am?" I squeaked.

"Yes, you are." He encircled his hand around my wrist and began to drag me away from the dormitories.

"B-but Niisan will worry!" I reasoned, trying to escape from his rather tight grasp.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Naruto waved off my concern and proceeded to exit the school grounds.

"...b-but I- I have homework to do!" I came up with another lame reason to try and get out of whatever Naruto-kun was dragging me into. I'd only end up embarrassing myself if I was around him. It'd be like accepting death with open arms. Willingly (sort of).

Well, my reason managed to stop him for a second. He turned and looked me in the eyes, "Hi-kun, I'm in all your classes. And none of our teachers assigned us homework today."

I began to melt under his gaze, and my conscience – the part of my mind that was actually concerned about Neji – faltered.

_It'll only be for a little while... Niisan won't mind._

"A-alright, then." I sighed.

"Yes!" Naruto-kun cheered. A little too happily. "_YOSHI! _Let's go have fun!" And the dragging ensued.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun?" I called, trying to gain his attention through all the enthusiasm. "Wh-what will we be doing?"

"Hee-hee!" There was a certain mischief in his voice, and when he glanced over his shoulder, I noticed the mischief in his aquamarine eyes as well. "We're going to drink sake like there's no tomorrow!"

I squeaked at his answer, remembering my horrifying incident with alcohol last year. I accidentally drank father's alcoholic beverage while he was away.

Hanabi said I tried to assault Niisan and touch him in appropriate places. Of course, I didn't believe her. But I woke up naked the next day, with my head throbbing endlessly, and vomited all over my bed.

_Now that I think about it... it's since around that time when things between me and Niisan became a bit awkward._

Because I was too busy remembering my unpleasant incident, I failed to notice the group of boys standing by the gate from the distance.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto suddenly yelled. "Look who I brought!"

They all fell silent when he made our arrival known.

_Ah... the intensity of their stares._

I timidly looked up and gave a small smile. "Hey, uh... guys."

The dense feeling slowly dissipated, actually – it was all my imagination. They weren't really all that bad.

"Yo," One boy greeted, lifting his hand in my direction with acknowledgment. He had this aloofness to him, it was radiating like an aura. But I could tell that he possessed wit. "Name's Shikamaru."

"Hey, transvestite." I knew that voice. The heat began to rise to my cheeks again as my eyes darted to the not-very-nice person. As expected it was one of my roommates.

"_Mou_, Sai-kun!" I whined.

A series of laughter broke out; they all were laughing at my expense.

"I- I don't look that feminine, do I?" I twiddled my index fingers, my eyes glanced over Sai's face – where I could see his lips being tightly pursed. He was refraining.

"Actually, Hi, you kinda do," Naruto patted me on the back, I supposed he was trying to be comforting. But I didn't need to be comforted. I took his honest answer as a compliment, in fact.

But with the circumstances at hand, I pretended to sulk.

"Y'know, you could probably sneak into the girls' academy without being caught." Kiba mentioned, thinking in a way that made me kind of anxious.

I heard a scoff several yards away and noticed that it was the boy who sat next to me in homeroom.

"Are we going or not?" He scowled, beyond irritated.

"Sasuke-_teme_?!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. "When did you get here?!"

"I've been here, _dobe._" There was a visible scowl on his face, it slightly marred his rakish handsomeness...

_Ah! No! You can't seriously be liking that _jerk_! You like Naruto-kun, Hinata! NARUTO-KUN! NOT SASUKE-KU... NOT _SASUKE_!_ _HE- _

"Hi-kun, _Daijoubu-ka(2)_?"

I lifted my head and noticed the concern on each one of their faces, especially Sai's.

"_E(3)?"_

"You... were hyperventilating." Sai drawled, furrowing his brows and narrowing his eyes as if he were scrutinizing me.

"I- I- I- ...w-was?" _Oh, geez._ I started to laugh nervously, but stopped myself when the first couple of giggles sounded high-pitched.

Sai gave me a solicitous look and a subtle shake of his head.

"Ahem!" I pretended to clear my throat loudly. "Yes! I'm fine!" Overconfidently, I strode frontward, with an extended arm and a pointing finger. "Let's go!"

"Oi, Hi!" Someone called from behind me while I continued to walk (like a robot, mind you). I glanced back, over my shoulder to see it was Naruto-kun with a bright smile on his face. The others were snickering (except for Sasuke of course, because he rarely smiled). "You're going the wrong way."

Well, _that _was embarrassing. Once again, I managed to make a fool of myself.

_How will I survive with these guys? Neji-niisan, _doushiyo_?! _Tasukete_(4)!_

* * *

_Gah!_ I really needed to pee. Ever since we left the school grounds, my bladder felt like it was about to burst. No lie.

When we arrived at the restaurant we all agreed to, the feeling abated for a little while... until the ordering came and Naruto mentioned _drinks. _Of all things to order first, why _drinks? _Why not appetizers or something?

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto had inquired, "if he doesn't get his ass here soon, he doesn't get any! What do you guys want? There's plenty of good drinks!"

Drinks, drinks, drinks.

_Eeeee... I really need to pee!_

In a frantic motion, I stood up and squeaked, "Be right back! Bathroom!" I talked so fast I wasn't sure if I sounded coherent.

Confirming that it was the men's bathroom I was about to go into, I bolted through the door, hysterically knocking on each stall door to hurry those inside. I didn't even notice Sasuke standing at one of the... stand-up toilet things. I didn't know what they were called.

"Do you need to take a dump or something?"

At the painfully familiar voice, I froze suddenly, no longer doing the frantic pee-dance. "N-no." I answered, a bit too quickly.

"Then why not use one of these?"

"_Aa...(5)_" Still holding my groin, I shuffled towards the last of the things – far away from Sasuke and unzipped myself.

_Will it go everywhere? Oh, goodness! I don't even want to-_

I heard one stall door open.

"YES!" I triumphantly shouted and scuttled into the available stall, pretty sure that I freaked both Sasuke and whoever just went out of this stall.

"_Hen na baka(6)._"

Yes, that was no doubt Sasuke.

I disregarded him as the relief of my emptying bladder washed over me. Kind of in a euphoric state, I exited my stall and washed my hands before venturing back out and ridiculing myself again.

When I reached my seat, the first I saw was Sasuke's death glare. Involuntary shivers ran down my spine and I couldn't help but cast my eyes down.

_Why does he hate me so much?_

"_Konnichiwa, mina-san!_" A cheery voice came from behind us, and we all noticed that it was from a pretty girl. She had a slender figure, with sun-kissed skin. The most prominent of her features were her jade-green eyes and soft pink hair that went down to her shoulder blades. I could tell that all the guys at the table were ogling at her because everyone fell silent.

"_Haruno Sakura desu(7)_," She introduced herself, still smiling softly. "And I'll be serving you this afternoon."

"Waah... _kirei...(8)_" I ended up thinking out loud, but luckily it came out as a whisper. _I hope no one heard that._

"Hey, you're pretty cute." My head snapped up out of reflex, and my heart throbbed painfully when I learned that it was Naruto-kun who'd said that. "Wanna take my order first, Sakura-_chan?_"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." The waitress said, but I could tell that her voice sounded a bit strained. "What did you say?"

"I said- -"

Naruto was about to repeat himself when Sasuke interrupted, his facial features forever trapped in that irritated fluster. He said, "We'll take the _okonomiyaki _special, the portions should keep all of us full. And sake, please. For the whole table."

As Sasuke ordered for us, Naruto seemed royally miffed. At first he was visibly baffled, then he gritted his teeth in apparent ire.

I noticed the waitress swoon a bit when she made eye contact with the dark-haired youth. "_H-hai,_" And with that she gave a small bow and scuttled off into the kitchen.

"_Ne-ne, _Naruto. Calm down. I think you'd like what Sasuke ordered." Kiba said, trying to lighten him up.

"Sasuke-_teme_'s a pain in the ass." Naruto muttered angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

I only smiled a little at this. He was so handsome... and he was kind of cute when he was sulking.

Sasuke didn't seem to care about Naruto's insult, only scoffing and looking away from us.

"How troublesome..." I heard Shikamaru say from the edge of the table.

"I'm going to talk to her," Naruto-kun declared, standing up.

Of course, timid little me did nothing to stop him. What could I say? '_No, Naruto-kun. I'm really a girl and_ y_ou'd be happier with me?'_

While having a little inner conflict with myself, I didn't notice Naruto walking into another waitress. My reverie was broken when a loud crash whipped through the air.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The girl heatedly said, she was definitely irked.

We all looked up in awe, and did nothing because we were rendered stunned by Naruto's utter ignorance, well – the guys at least. I stood up and went to help Naruto up.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" I whispered.

"Yeah- - oww." He slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head while grimacing in pain. The blond seemed to still be in a daze.

"_Gomen nasai(9)_," I quickly apologized to the girl, as to not let her rage escalate.

She sighed and began to pick up the scattered pieces of the glass pitcher, and I started to help.

This waitress, she was pretty, too. But in her own special way. I speculated her features as I retrieved the broken shards. She had venetian red tresses that reached just above her shoulder blades, and her eyes were like sapphire orbs, her complexion fair.

"_Ite!_" I gasped, feeling a sharp pang at the tip of my right index finger.

"_Daijoubu desu ka?_" The waitress, no longer irate, asked in concern.

"Hi-_kun!_" Naruto immediately came to my side, gently grabbing hold of my wrist and bringing the index finger to his face for close examination. "You're bleeding!" Immediately he brought my finger past his lips and into the warmth of his mouth, I felt a sucking motion and my cheeks flamed.

"Please, Naruto-kun," I pleaded, "I'm alright. Don't worry, it's only a little cut..."

"_..._not again." I listened to Sai sigh, and he approached me and knelt on my other side. "This is the second time you've hurt yourself today, Hyuuga. What are we going to do with you?"

"It's just a little cut, it'll heal." I withdrew my hand to my side as Naruto slowly let go, making sure to conceal the cut well even if I could feel more blood oozing out of it. I stood up and quickly changed the subject, intending to finish my aid with the broken dish. "Do you still need help, Miss?"

She shook her head, a small smile on her face. She seemed to have been eyeing Naruto before I gathered her attention. "It's alright. Thank you. I'll just get a broom and clean this up myself. Thanks." Then, the waitress walked back into the kitchen.

"That was a quick attitude change," Naruto said thoughtfully. He dismissed the thought in a flash and dragged me back over to the table, where I had no choice but to sit next to him as he gently forced me into a chair. And guess who I had to sit next to, too.

Mr. Grumpy Sasuke.

* * *

1. Beautiful girl.

2. You okay?

3. What?

4. Niisan, what do I do?! Help!

5. Oh, right...

6. Weird idiot.

7. (My name is) Sakura Haruno.

8. Pretty...

9. I'm sorry

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, my faithful readers. x.x But I hope you liked this one. Reviews would make me delirious. -hint hint- And do forgive me if you spot any grammatical mistakes. Please feel free to unload your comments/criticism on me. They're mostly helpful. n.n


End file.
